The Sweet Control Experiment
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: Bayverse:PostROTF This story is a request from Sonadow56. When Optimus is captured by the cruel Decepticon Shockwave is held prisoner in the twisted scientist's lab with various devices of ecstasy strapped to his body... he soon finds the question becomes not to escape but to not break in a haze of pleasure... Stickyness involving ShockwavexOptimus! Review if you like!


**Disclaimer:** Transformers and all of its universes will never be mine

**A/N:** This little story is a request from my friend Sonadow56 who had asked for a Shockwave/Optimus story. Noted this is first attempt at this pairing and am not the biggest fan of it, but I still tried my hardest on it so... hope you enjoy anyways.

This fic contains bondage, tons of stickyness, toys, force-feeding, pregnant related weight-gain/expansion, some mentioned MegatronxOptimus, Elita One death, a little mentioned Elita OnexOptimus Prime (I loathe femmes and really didn't want to write about her, but she's dead already because I just wanted her to be).

* * *

**The Sweet Control Experiment**

Optimus had been on a scouting mission when reports of Decepticon activity were seen in the Sahara Desert. When he discovered an old destroyed lab an investigated inside he was suddenly ambushed by Shockwave's loyal pet Driller from under his pedes. The giant worm-like beast had snatched the unsuspecting Prime in its massive maw to bring him to his master, unconscious.

Hours later the Autobot leader had groggily onlined to find his arms held together by large metal claws above his helm tightly and legs spread apart, bolted to the ground in metal clasps.

"Awake at last?" a dark sinister voice greeted the truck robot's audios. Even if he was deaf the red and blue mech would know that voice.

"Shockwave." Optimus spoke angrily, unable to turn around and face the Decepticon due to his position.

"Hello." the purple mech walked around from behind Prime and bowed in front of him in a mockery of being chivalrous.

The Autobot hissed at him before pulling on his restraints, grunting when it did nothing but hold him tighter.

Shockwave chuckled, lightly shaking his helm in amusement. "Don't wear yourself out my pet. Those bonds are more than enough to hold down a combined gestalt if I so chose. So please, don't waste the energy. At least... not yet."

Giving up on manually trying to free himself, the semi returned his attention to his captor. "Then where are we?" he growled.

"In my newest lab. Sadly its not as advanced as the one I had before that unfortunately had been destroyed by the Autobots." the purple mech spoke disappointedly, looking around at his ramshackle lab with a unhappy expression.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Optimus asked, trying to relax in his uncomfortable position but was failed horribly.

The Decepticon turned his one haunting crimson optic back to his prisoner. "A little experiment I was hoping to try out on you someday. But try not to fear, you will actually grow to love it as it also nothing that won't heal physically." he spoke malevolently as he circled around the semi as a predator would for his helpless prey.

"What do you mean?" the Prime hissed over his shoulder when the scientist walked calmly behind him.

Shockwave stopped and smiled crookedly in front of the truck robot making his steel crawl. The Autobot leader turned his helm away from the unsettling face before him, unknowingly causing the larger mech's grin to grow bigger.

"I am a scientist you know..." the triple changer leaned forward to virtually outtake his vents onto his captive's platinum cheek.

"And an assassin." the red and blue robot snipped moodily, remembering all too well how sparklessly he killed Elias One barely a few feet away from him.

"Yes, yes. But do you know what they have in common?" the purple mech asked darkly sweet, his twisted grin becoming quite alike a shark's the more he spoke.

Optimus barely resisted the urge to cringe in disgust. "No." he ground out of his denta.

Shockwave then raised one of his large hands and grabbed the smaller mech's beautiful face to lock his sapphire optics with his single ruby one. "They have the benefit of control. I love control..." he purred watching Prime squirm to move away but couldn't with sadistic pleasure.

"I love having the ability to be able to do what I please... Even if I have to fight to get it... but I most especially love it when my captives fight against it..." the Decepticon scientist cooed, rubbing his frame against the truck's while lightly licking over his tightly pursed dermas.

The triple changer chuckled as the red and blue mech shivered from the light touch to face and body as his facial plating began to flush with very slight arousal.

This did not go unnoticed by the larger robot who keened in delight. "Ahhhhh... You appear to be slowly but surely surrendering you're control to me... Delicious..." he murmured mostly to himself as he lay his helm onto the other's ample chest plates to listen to the increased pulsing of the spark within while his claws traveled down the shapely steel form to rest at the warm panel to the semi robot's interfacing equipment.

Slightly rough metal fingers massaged the codpiece in his hand skillfully. "Mmmm...! Shockwave..." Optimus growled in a hushed warning tone that went unheeded.

Shockwave ignored the growl he was receiving for groping his most sensitive area and continued to fondle whatever he pleased. After a while the Decepticon pushed on hidden pressure latches not known to many mechs unless you were of a scientist level like himself and gazed down to watch the panel fall off to the ground with a mildly loud clang.

The Prime gasped in shock at the icy air brushing over his bare interface and swiftly looked down to his pelvis armor completely exposed. His spike was luckily still hidden with its sheath but it was slightly pressurized much to the truck's horror.

The scientist stuck one of his pointed fingers into the moist slit hiding his one of his prizes. "Hmmmm... You're not going to reveal your spike?" he inquired innocently, stroking the cable inside with a single thick digit.

The Autobot leader glared defiantly at him despite his blush lessening it incredibly. "No, I will not." he hissed defensively.

The purple mech merely shrugged, unfazed. "That's fine. You will, in time..." he purred nuzzling his face into truck's shapely windowed bosom before the Decepticon's moist glossa slid over the sensitive exposed wiring of the smaller red and blue mech's thick neck cables.

The red and blue robot clenched his optic shutters together tightly, attempting to drown out the pleasurable sensations wriggling through his chassis. "Mmmmm...! ...Ah! Hahhh..." he gasped out even though he was trying to hold them in.

"How curious that your mind and body refuse to listen to each other." the scientist whispered to his shivering captive's audio finals as his claws reached around behind to the other's back plates and roughly gripped the sensitive pipes of his alt-mode.

"Aaaahhhhh...! Hahhhh... Nooo... Ahhh..." Optimus panted weakly, barely comprehending whatever was coming out of other larger mech's vocals as his processor slowed to a sluggish crawl and made his audios buzz.

"Your mind tells you that you will never give into my touch." Shockwave said softly as his fingers traveled downward, pressing modestly into the softer metal in between the larger plates mockingly gentle and slow as they traveled down the curve of his back.

The semi rolled his helm to side, shivering at the smooth motion down his spinal column. "Please... Haaahhhh! S-Stop...! Ahhhhh!" he cried his ample metal body rippling in the feigned light stimulation to his hot coolant slick steel.

"But your body says something else entirely..." the Decepticon scientist chuckled, a menacing fanged grin spread his dermas seeing his prisoner squirm helpless under his claws no better than a mechling in his first heat.

"Ahhhh...! Mmmmm...!" the Prime whined haplessly, turning his helm away while biting his dermas together, heavily aroused and frustrated at being broken so shockingly fast. Damn him and his fragging talented claws!

"Your armor heats up..." the triple changer purred, his claws now closing over curved hips, massaging the luscious blue armor while digging into sensitive grooves.

The truck mech gasped and wriggled under the touches. "Ahhhh! No...! Mmm! S-Sto...!" he mewled as his inner machinery awakened and heated up, horrifying the owner. That was his last stronghold. Now it was conquered as well.

Disregarding the almost desperate peading, Shockwave's claws grabbed Prime's ample silver aft. "Your muscle cables tighten..." he continued, squeezing the tender steel under his tough servos, absorbing the undulating cables' movements beneath them like a sponge.

The Autobot leader cried out loudly, unconsciously thrusting froward while throwing his helm back. "D-Damn you..." he whimpered lowly, cursing the situation he was in and sadistic mech who was responsible for it with all of his spark.

"And your valve constrains and lubricates..." the Decepticon scientist chuckled, glossa licking his dermas hungrily as his claws' pointed tips ghosted over the exposed dark silver hole twitching at the light touch.

The larger robot merely smiled darkly at the vile Cybertronian curse he was given and licked up to the side of the semi's handsome face as he closed his sapphire optics tight to try and to continue to block out what was happening inside of his rapidly heating frame.

"Why are you... doing this to me...?" the red and blue mech spoke ruggedly as his optics opened up a fraction to reveal small tears spilling out from their corners.

"Because you are a fascinating creature to study. A creature worthy of experimentation of the highest caliber." the scientist answered simply, lapping up the tiny tear droplets, enjoying the bitter taste to his core, delightfully knowing he was slowly breaking him.

Shockwave watched all of the emotions crossing Optimus' face with twisted care as he stroked his prisoner's cheeks with the back of his large hand. "I now know why Megatron is so enamored with you seeing as how losing half his mind and face quite literally due to your to your last great battle has made mutter about you constantly."

The purple mech shook his head sadly and sighed. "Poor mech. Rambling on and on about wanting either to kill you or take you as his mate. I fear that our dear fallen Lord High Protector is slowly succumbing to madness."

Prime glared slightly at the other when he heard about the condition of his dear fallen brother. "And you aren't?" he hissed softly glaring to the side.

"Me, myself? Mad? I suppose. In many ways to the unintelligent optic I appear so. But that doesn't really matter..." the triple changer hissed hungrily, grabbing the red and blue mech's by the chin and then turning it up to him. "Does it now?" he asked before mashing his derma against the smaller mech's.

The Autobot's azure optics widened before trying push back out of his grip but couldn't enough purchase to do so. The truck robot whined when needle sharp denta slightly nipped his plump lips, forcing him to open wider for his glossa to slither inside.

Shockwave smirked when his captive gagged on his metal tongue before pulling away with a small trail of oral fluid. It was delicious.

Optimus whimpered, plush dermas slightly open and panting out hot air out his intakes. He was making quite a lovely sight of himself... but he couldn't help himself anymore... and the Decepticon scientist knew it too.

The purple mech's fangs glittered dangerously in the dim lighting. "Mmmmm... Very nice..." he purred darkly, putting his mouth on the graceful neck cables, kneading the metal tubes wetly between his dermas.

The smaller red and blue robot attempted to stifle a loud moan but failed. "Shock...! S-Shockwave...! Ahhhhh...!" he practically pleaded to stop.

"I love it when you moan, Optimus..." the Decepticon rumbled amorously, rubbing his body against the other's hotly while running his claws down his back and sides.

The Prime leaned his helm back and whined. His toned thighs quivering as undesired arousal continued to bloom in his loins. Much to his grave horror his spike finally began to peep out of its moist sheath.

The larger robot licked his dermas lustfully at the large interfacing rod slowly coming out. "Ahhh... There's your pretty spike at last..." he purred, leaning down to better see the oozing cable.

"You're a very sick mech, Shockwave..." the truck mech whimpered silently looking away ashamed, wanting more than anything to close his legs but the mechanism binding him allowed him to do no such thing.

"So is Megatron, but you love him. I know you still do." Shockwave responded blankly really not wanting to talk about his master as he was 'working' but he knew the truth, as much as abhorred it.

"I-I never... loved... Megatron..." Optimus replied piercingly, his spark roiling in old animosity of their old, bitter, tainted love.

"You really are a horrible liar, Prime." Shockwave mused tapping the side of his face with a lone servo.

"I loved... Elita..." Prime whispered lying badly knowing he was only fooling himself but it helped him cope with his sparkbreak.

The Decepticon almost frowned at the awful attempt to lie. "No you did not. I can see it in your body and spark..." he spoke proving his point by grabbing the Autobot leader's pelvis in a rough grip.

The semi whined as his curved hips were stroked again in careful lengthy circles causing his spike to jerk for attention and his valve to clench with warm lubricant seeping out.

"Your spark will always call to Megatron's twisted one. And his... well he's too sick to know what exactly he wants with you." the Decepticon muttered gazing lasciviously at his captive's interfacing equipment.

"Even if he regains a fraction of his sanity and comes for you, he will not have you... I won't let him have you back... Never." the larger robot growled possessively, claw tips digging into the royal blue hip metal painfully.

The truck mech cried out he felt the tips of the triple changer's fingers then brush over his valve which now had begun to leak so much fresh lubricant that large rivers ran down his thighs. "Don't... Hhhaahhh! touch... Mmmmm! that...!" his deep voice squeaked in a way he very much despised.

"No. I will help myself to your body as I please. You will have to either surrender to what is surely to come for you or continue to pointlessly struggle and enjoy it anyway." the scientist whispered raspily, glossa lapping up a path between the smaller mech's window panes on his chest.

Optimus arched and sharply gasped. "I... will never... enjoy it, Shockwave..." he growled deeply but really didn't believe in his own words anymore.

Shockwave gave him an atheistic look. "Really? Hmmm, well, do you know what this little device is, Optimus?" he asked deviously heinous as he moved away and walked over to his work bench. He pulled out a fairly large device out of one of his work bench's drawers and brought it close to the Prime's face.

The Autobot's optics widened as his handsome silver face blushed red. It was a long thick deep metallic grey spike with a thin extension cord attaching to a small dialed remote from the spike's base. "A-A false spike..." he breathed out in horror knowing just what was coming next.

The purple mech smiled, like a teacher praising his student for the correct answer. "Very good. This is indeed a false spike with a few extras I personally added myself to it. This... will be the instrument of your eminent submission." he explained proudly getting behind his captive.

"Of course such primitive devices don't truly impress me but are still very handy. Especially to break stubborn Autobots..." the Decepticon scientist cooed evilly, rubbing the false spike the terrified red and blue mech.

The Prime pushed his body away as much as he was able to in his bonds, which was very little. "D... Don't... Please..." he mewled pitifully while gazing desperately over his shoulder plates back at the triple changer.

Shockwave gave a sad smile to tease him. "I can't do that my dear, Optimus Prime." he said delicately with wickedness lacing it.

"N-No, don-AHHH!" Optimus screamed when the large rod was forced inside his soaking entrance. It was massive and thick, just alike a real cable but it did not pulse with the sparkpulse of its owner. The semi wiggled his hips to hopelessly squish the alien object out but it merely took in the device further inside instead.

"Now we just squeeze this inside... There we go. Lovely." the scientist said very pleased to see the flat end meant to serve as the plug to lock the device inside greet his sole ruby optic as he walked to the front.

The Autobot leader was putting on quite a show fighting the exquisite voluminosity the false spike provided for him in vain. He clearly was showing intense desire for satisfaction to his massive growing lust.

"Now... Let's hear your pretty voice..." the larger Decepticon whispered with a smirk before turning on the remote and turning its dial with his thumb to 5.

The red and blue mech's bright cerulean optics sprang open as he screamed out toward the dim lights on the ceiling, yanking and jerking his metal body around erratically in his bonds.

Shockwave leaned his forehelm against Optimus', purring in absolute sadistic delight. "Mmmmm... Yes... Just like that...!" he rumbled

The Prime roughly twisted his helm to the side, optic fluid pouring down his flushed coolant shined facials. "T-Turn... that... o-off...! Ahhh...!" he pleaded, gasping wildly as the carefully constructed grooves of the false spike rubbed his valve's spasming walls as it vibrated.

"No, I will not." the purple mech crooned, stroking the weeping Autobot's pretty red wet face with his claw with cruel care as he turned up on dial even more until it reatched.

The semi sobbed at the sexual torture and threw his helm back. "P-Please... Ahhh...! Haaahhhh... Ahhhhh...! ...Stop..." he panted huskily, begging over and over as his hips began to move of their accord and thrust forward into the open air, trying to relieve his aching spike.

The Decepticon ignored him and gazed down to the red and blue mech's abdomen. The cable he had tried so hard to continue to hide in body was now at full mast, leaking beads of transfluids, bouncing a little with every wild thrust.

As if hypnotized the triple changer reached toward the mechhood and flicked it, watching it twitch wildly in response. Without breaking his hard gaze at the thick spike he reached over to his desk and grabbed some oil he was using to clean his pet Driller with, squeezing the tube's contents into his hand. The larger mech's massive claw engulfed the hot metal and smoothly stroked the thick cord, with the oil acting like fresh lubricant.

Optimus howled to Primus above, his astonishing pleasure degrading his behavior to snarling like a savage but gorgeous animech in raw estrus. "AHHHHHH! DAMN YOU, SHOCKWAVE!" his rich voice thundered as overload began to coil within his frame.

Shockwave watched Prime's every great rapturous expressions utterly fascinated as he pumped the erect spike in hand sharply, delighting in the squishing sound the tender metal made with the greased substance in his grip. "_Creme for me..._" he whispered like he was the spawn of Unicron himself.

With those few simple words, his captive came undone. "AHHHH HHHAAAAHHHH! FRAG YOU!" the red and blue mech roared, chassis snapping forward in a perfect arch, temporarily frozen in the bliss of fiery overload. His spike exploded out transfluid like a plasma cannon, shooting up into the air and splattering his captor's face plates, his hand gripping his cable and onto his heated frame.

The Decepticon scientist released the limp spike still dribbling a few drops from the spectacular orgasm and beamed in sheer delight while watching the hot white fluid slither down the Autobot's armor plating to ooze in the gaps between them. He particularly loved watching the false spike squish out from the incredible amount of lubricant gushing out of the loosening port and fall to the floor in the hot pool of clear liquid below.

The purple robot trailed a single sharp digit across the cooling transfluid still on his claw and brought it to his waiting dermas. "Very tasty... Mmmmm... Simply ambrosian, my dear..."

The truck mech was silent for a long time, too penitent by his treasonous actions to speak. "...You will pay for this sin, Shockwave..." he hissed under his venting.

"Oh? And why would that be?" the triple changer asked, mildly curious but did not truly care. He had already planned for every possible escape tactic.

"Before your pet Driller abducted me, I had a few seconds to send out a distress signal... The others would follow the path and come for me..." Optimus growled beginning to get the strength to move again.

"Well now. That certainly won't do." Shockwave frowned a bit annoyed. He felt a little foolish for not disabling his communications more quickly but he was just so excited to catch the Autobot leader it had completely slipped out of his CPU.

"Well, that might be true but that will turn out to be too little too late, Prime. I have just given you the first strike. I'll continue to derive your thoughts from any ideas of signaling for your soldiers to come for you ever again. By the time I'm done with this experiment you will be something truly... beautiful." the scientist purred.

"Frag you..." Prime sneered at his captor venomously, displaying his denta angrily.

"Why bother? When I have you prepped and ready, my dear." the massive Decepticon said sickeningly sweet as he pushed a small button on the base of the contraption holding his captive. The powerful metal claws binding his limbs shifted to cause him to lay flat on his back in midair.

"How about I sample your sweet valve myself? After all, I need to see if you stretch as nicely as you overload." the larger purple mech smiled depraved.

The Autobot hating how vulnerable he was in his new position, exposing his interfacing equipment to the very fullest, wriggled in his bonds trying hopelessly to hide it. "W-What? No!" he cried grievously.

Shockwave rumbled in delight at the delicious lubricant still dripping out in great quantities. It was so hot and delectable... and smelled so alluring... He suckled the tender platinum ring of muscle cables, slurping up any fluid he got while picking up the false spike still on the floor.

The smaller mech whined, shaking in his bonds as he felt the false spike tap against his entrance again.

The Decepticon grinned evilly pushing the bottom of sexual device causing a syringe's needle tip to poke out of the tip and without a moment of warning stabbed it right into the Prime's aft, thrusting deep inside his sensitive valve.

Optimus shrieked at the painful stimulation, thrashing his helm back. He gasped as stinging pain quickly melted away and pleasure rapidly appeared in its place, almost ten times to what it was before. "W-What did... Ahhhh! you do... Mmmmfph...! to me...?!" the red and blue robot cried out incensed as he felt the needle return back into its hiding place.

"Ah, yes. The lovely little fluid I had injected you with in the false spike inside you had a rather endearing little concoction I had created one day in my lab. It has the effect of an interfacing stimulant as well as a muscle cable relaxant, allowing for great stretchability. ...I actually developed it specifically for you, Optimus..." the triple changer spoke lovingly into the Autobot leader's audio while embracing him and angling his spike to enter him.

Prime weakly growled before wailing when Shockwave's large cable rubbed his already full valve. "...No... Please..." he whispered defeated, not wanting his port to tear asunder.

"I will not give you pain if you just except you position my dear. Allow yourself the enjoyment of the pleasure I grant to you." the Decepticon scientist rumbled nearly sounding affectionate. He pressed into the velvet hole inch by slow inch to slide inside. The valve was scarily tight from obvious signs of sexual neglect and yet with the chemicals that had been injected beginning to work in his systems, the walls were squishing and caressing both his cable and the false spike abjectly.

The semi moaned low and long while arching at second penetration. It had been so long since anyone had interfaced with him with himself being the submissive. Though it made him loathe to admit this, the purple mech's spike and that damnable device felt heavenly inside him now that he was allowed the luxury of adapting to it.

This more relaxed behavior from the small mech certainly did not go unnoticed the purple robot. "Do you like that...?" he spoke softly, glossa lapping the coolant dripping neck cables.

"N-no... Ahhhaahhhh..." the red and blue mech mewled beautifully, frame moving against the larger robot behind him heavily aroused.

The triple changer wagged his finger scoldingly at the blatant lie before deliberately twisting sharply his spike inside his captive, relishing the breathless squeal of rapture. "You... Ahhh... are a horrible liar... Rrrrarrr... in passion..."

"Ahhhh! Hhhaaahhh...! N-No...! No!" Optimus whined garishly, squirming under the other's firm grip, moving the objects inhabiting his thickly full valve making him sweat streams of coolant and moan even more.

Shockwave frowned at the remarkable stubbornness the Prime still had, even through none of actions were matching his words. It was amusing but now it was grating on his nerves. "Hmmm... Maybe you don't want to interface." he teased wickedly and gradually pulled out his spike, enjoying the ejection of lubricant that squirted out with each little inch.

The Autobot gasped in coming loss and thrashed around somewhat violently. "NO! No... P-Please... Please..." his roar of rejection transforming into evocative begging. His lust for completion was all that was burning inside his metal body, everything else was just a distraction, including fighting.

The Decepticon scientist grinned malevolently. He had conquered the unbreakable will at last. "Hmmmm? Please what, my pet?" he purred not bothering to hide his excitement over his silent victory while licking an long audio fin.

"Mmmmmm... P-Please... keep going..." the red and blue mech ground out, detesting his own words with every moment he spoke them but he did not care anymore. Release was all that coursed through his thoughts now.

"Say it loud and strong... Grovel with your voice... Make love to my audios with your golden tone..." the triple changer spoke gravelly, wanting more like it was rich expensive energon, grabbing his captive's hips in a crushing demanding grip.

The semi robot sobbed and snarled at touch which was torturing him, thrashing for purchase against the other mech until he stopped for a few moments before deeply intaking and speaking clearly. "I want to frag me damn it! Frag my valve until it tears! Violate my frame! Take me!" he howled to the walls, listening to his own filthy words bounce off them and return to his audios.

Shockwave growled primally and thrust inside the Prime in once fluid movement then fiercely grabbing Optimus' jaw just as he screamed and devoured his oral chamber viscously.

The Autobot leader screwed his optics shutter together tightly as his captor's great girth penetrated his port over and over. "I-I...! Mmmm! Hah! Hahhh...!" he whimpered when the larger mech pulled his mouth away and instead fed on his neck cables with his sharp fangs.

"_Scream for me_..." the scientist ordered gluttonously, wanting to hear his command obeyed by the truck mech crying his arms for overload before grabbing the false spike's remote and jamming the dial all the way up to 10.

"HHHAAAHHHH! Sh-Shockwave...! You... Ahhh...! AHHH! Fragger! HARDER!" the semi bellowed baring his denta, shaking horribly as overload rushed up through his systems.

The purple robot thrust inside and out in a hard violent rhythm, grunting with his sole carmine optic narrowed and glowing eerily in pure obsession before roaring and stabbing his spike deep, ejaculating his hot essence deep inside the gestation chamber at the very back of the smaller mech's port that reflexingly opened a tiny bit in overload. "_SCREAM FOR ME, OPTIMUS PRIME!_" he boomed cresting back as rapture took him.

"AHHHHHH! SHOCKWAVE!" the truck screamed almost wearing his vocals raw and shorting them out as his chassis locked up in the pleasure of orgasm. His cerulean optic blazing as fluid pooling down his face at the second tremendous overload of their own accord as his processor went blissfully blank.

While dazed in the dull heat of the aftershocks, frame twitching from his own hardy overload, Shockwave slowly removed himself, painfully slackened, wanting the other in his grip to feel the spurt of transfluids, his own lubricant slithering down his legs and the squish of the false spike coming out again.

"You have great stretchability... Hhhhahhhh... my pet... That is good... Very good indeed..." the Decepticon cooed, nuzzling the stuporous Prime's face a bit before stumbling over to his work bench to lean back and look at his hard work.

Optimus was venting hoarsely and slightly twitching in aftershocks every once in while. His face was still lightly flushed, his dermas slightly parted with a bit of saliva drooling out of the corners, his optics dim and foggy and his chassis slick and shiny. There was a massive puddle of lubricant and transfluid being fed by the liquid still running down his legs. Everything was a perfect picture of sexual satisfaction.

"Now, that I have tested and experimented with all the parts of you that was necessary, the final phase can now begin..." the purple mech purred exhilaration in his voice. The triple changer pressed a sequence of buttons on the mechanism holding the semi captive's controls and gazed at the large tube that came down from the ceiling in response.

Shockwave smiled manically and pulled open the stunned Prime's mouth open while the other softly guided the tube's opening into it. "Drink up my dear..." he rumbled in delight as pink liquid began to pump down the tube.

The red and blue mech flinched in surprise as strange fluid suddenly surged down his throat tubing. It tasted tangy and sugary but it was thick and difficult to swallow in large quantities.

"Don't fight the fluid, Optimus... or you could choke..." the Decepticon scientist cooed in a feigning singing voice while grabbing the Autobot leader's helm and holding it firm.

The semi robot mewled humiliated as he was force fed the strange chemicals. He felt with each large swallow he was made to take in, his systems numbly slacken and his processor growing blank once again at whatever his fuel tanks were processing.

"Mmmmmmm... Just beautiful..." the triple changer cooed, laying his helm to the captive's slowly filling mid-section. When Shockwave heard Optimus violently coughing, he then rose up and pulled the tube out, plugging it with a stopper.

After controlling his coughing fit Prime glared groggily at his captor. "What... did you... just feed me... you sick bot..." he wheezed, disliking feeling so swollen with strange warm fluid he could swear felt like it was moving.

"Fertility energon." the Decepticon spoke bluntly pressing a few more buttons on the mechanism that the metal claws holding the Autobot's limbs tight move him into a more standing position.

The red and blue robot winced at the sloshing the fluid made in his fuel tanks at the movement before his optics widened in sheer horror. "W-What?! Why?!" he exclaimed terrified, knowing what fertility energon did to a mech's system and why it was made illegal on their home planet.

"Quite simple, Prime, to help with the reproduction of our species." the triple changer spoke flat and hard.

"No! I will not become a mass breeder! That was made taboo for a reason!" Optimus cried struggling to get out of his bonds though he now had even less strength than when he was first brought here.

"Oh stop your dramatics, Optimus. I am well aware it could severely drain the life force of your spark, Optimus, but our race is dying, on the verge of going extinct. The time of desperation is upon us. You are the Prime, holder of the legendary Matrix. It has been well known to our people that in times of desperation the Prime can become the mother of virtually all sparklings, as written of in the old traditions. A lot like the tiny organic insect queens that live on this planet." Shockwave explained pacing as he did.

"Think about it for a moment my dear, Optimus Prime. With the Fallen, we had created hundreds of sparklings, all vicious, loyal and brave soldiers... but they were hideous, deformed, mindless abominations. Ungraceful, agrestic reflections of Megatron and his old master's couplings. Only now that he is destroyed do we really see how much we have fell." the purple mech stopped his pacing and looked up at him with his single mesmerized ruby optic.

"But you are nothing like the Fallen. You are youthful, beautiful, unblemished... the true Prime we should have followed, mated with, not that old wretch of a Prime. With the mating of our leader, Megatron, whom has been infused with the energy of the Allspark by the human child Sam I might add, and all remaining ranks of Autobots and Decepticons with you, your Matrix of Leadership, also known as the Creation Matrix and the hearty amount of fertility energon happily bubbling inside of you, activating your ancient breeder programing, you, Optimus Prime with ensure the massive reproduction of our race. All of the new clutches will be gorgeous, flawless... just like their mother." the triple changer finished with a big smile.

Optimus' optics were wide as the entire explanation sunk in. "You're... insane...!" he whispered quietly alarmed at what this "experiment" and this plan to revive their species all came together as... him becoming a breeder.

"No. It is merely the most logical choice to turn to in such desperate times. Not to mention with the expanse of our population would also mean the expanse of our Cybertronian empire. We need you." the scientist spoke quietly.

"No! I will not do this!" Prime shouted angrily, lazuline optics flaring bright and defiant.

"Why? This would be the end of the war. As both factions would serve their Prime and Lord High Protector. No different than the vorns we all used to spend back on Cybertron, before this pointless genocide." the Decepticon spoke deliberately addressing what hurt the Autobot leader in the spark the most.

The words stung a place that was the most sensitive and hurt, making the smaller truck robot lose a lot his gusto to really argue. "But..." he began then cut himself off to look down at the floor. If his species was to be saved why fight it any longer?

"Isn't this not what you have wanted for so long...?" Shockwave spoke softly as he pulled off the tube's stopper and neared the other mech with the tube in hand.

Optimus whimpered when those hurtful true words stung him, but before he could say anything back the thick tube was once again stuffed into his mouth causing him to gag as the fluid rushed down his throat tubing with no warning once again.

The purple mech continued to watch fascinated as the semi was pumped full of the pink fertility energon, smooth silver stomach plating beginning to bulge and expand. "Good boy... Swallow every last drop... You'll be needing it, everyday from now on to feed your many beautiful, sparklings." he crooned adoringly, rubbing the top of the Prime's helm.

Eventually the red and blue robot swallowed the last of the fertility energon, panting a bit as the warm, gushy, almost alive fluid, pleasantly swished around in his swollen midsection. His entire frame tingled as the fluid was slowly being processed. It did not feel so bad becoming an "awakened" Prime. He had wanted for so many ages for this damnable war to over... if he had to do this for the sake of peace... so be it. He just prayed to Primus, that his offspring would not be used to harm any sentient life forms.

The Decepticon blithered in awe, rubbing the large stomach with his large hands and face. The smaller mech was at last ready to mass reproduce. "Perfection... You... You are so beautiful... As I has promised I make you..." he babbled silently while pushing various buttons on the base of his mechanism that made the tube recede back into the ceiling.

The Prime drowsily turned his helm to the side as the smooth chrome-like cables slithered out from the ceiling in place of the metal claws that released him with a metallic snap and wrapped elegantly like metal vines around his limbs, gently prying open long forgotten sealed medical ports and connected to his systems as others slid over his chest, shoulders, hips and his distended midsection armor, lifting him up to meld into the ceiling with was a mass of endless chrome-like cables and a giant transparent bubble which somewhat cocooned him.

Optimus knew what this was. It was an ancient natural Cybertronian device that was used on Primes to keep them well-protected and to help them give birth comfortably. A nest and whatever room he was placed in would be his birthing chamber, hatchery and nursery all in one depending on where he was.

The Autobot leader felt so strange and disquieted being supported by such a strange old device that might've been used with original 13 for all he knew, he whimpered, weakly moving about in his loose bonds. "I... don't like this..." he murmured losing his battle to recharge.

"Shhhh... Sleep. You shall see your true destiny unfold when you wake again." the Decepticon scientist whispered reaching up and stroking the red and blue mech's sleepy expression until he fell into recharge.

* * *

As Optimus slept, Shockwave worked at his desk in a nearby room, calculating how many and how soon Optimus could give birth to the sparklings with all the information he had gathered during the "experiment".

A loud static buzz activated a old tv screen nearby surprising him from his work and turned to see Megatron's stern face.

"Ah, Lord Megatron. What a pleasant surprise." the triple changer greeted politely with a slight bow from his seat.

"I have heard from Soundwave you have managed to capture Optimus. ...Is this... true...?" the silver mech asked, appearing to not be in the mood for any nasty tricks.

"Oh, it he most certainly is, My Lord." the purple robot spoke gently, trying to careful with his words.

The massive Decepticon leader's scarred dermas tightened as his ruby optics glowed aggressively. "Show me... Now..." he growled threateningly.

"As you wish, My Lord. Behold." the scientist replied with a acknowledging nod, turning in his chair gesturing with his claw to the ceiling above through the open door where the Prime nesting system resided, with the Autobot leader quietly recharging inside his cocoon of cables.

The smaller mech watched his ill leader's crimson optics broaden in silent surprise. "Give him to me..." he rasped, his deep voice sounding haunted.

"In time, My Lord..." the Decepticon scientist spoke sinisterly while drumming his claw tips together.

Megatron growled dourly. "You had better return him to me..." he hissed before gruffly cutting the transmission.

The moment the transmission eneded, Shockwave's facials fell into a nasty sneer. "Sure you can have him, _Master_... If you can find him _and_ take him from my pet and me..." he snarled darkly, looking up at the Prime with a nasty smirk before going back to his work.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh sweet Primus, I think I might have written the first, if not one of the very, very few Optimus/Shockwave movieverse fics in creation. *Gasp* Also may have added a bit of kinda Aliens-ish stuff as I have been watching a lot of Alien movies but it does kinda fit the Transformers universes in a way and I personally find it rather kinky anyway. Well, review if you like! Buh-bye!

* * *

**Author Warning To Flamers:**

Flamers or trolls or whatever the freaking hell you call yourselves, I do not know how to tell you this but... _**FUCK OFF.**_ I give explicit instructions before every story, summary and in-story now to warn people what they should expect in my stories so you would have no reason to complain about the content if that was your beef with me.

And you jackasses who chose to be cruel regardless should be ashamed of yourselves, this story was just a nice request from a very good friend of mine who would have liked to see this pairing since she personally has a liking to it.

Also, I am most certainly not going keep this new "guest" review thing option open so just you can decide to make utter and complete asses of yourselves just for the sake of it. I keep that open because I like to hear what people think of the story that are not signed up in here say, not to screamed and insulted at.

Lastly, I was iffy about the whole Shockwave being a triple changer, some research shows he is one some did not. But I chose that he was in this story. And I KNOW that some people disagree with that.

So, kindly note that if you do not like it or the story or any of my current and future stories take a hint, learn to be descent kind people that know better than to mouth off simply because they do not like something I do or **kill yourself**, either one would be lovely for the rest of the world.

Constructive reviewers are perfectly fine in my book, I actually enjoy you pointing out some flaws if I missed something, it is helpful to know so I can head back to it later and fix it and to my sweet kind reviewers, I really do love you guys and forgive the nasty words I have typed if you had read this, but they were for the monsters who come after me not you. Be aware I will always listen to you guys, not the haters. So, I will continue to make my stories no matter is said to me, I am very strong to negativity mainly because of you guys, so please don't worry about me! This was just needed to said to relieve some steam. Bye!


End file.
